<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Citizens of Hallownest by glowingCalm (growingCataclysm)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29618145">Citizens of Hallownest</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/growingCataclysm/pseuds/glowingCalm'>glowingCalm (growingCataclysm)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>GC's General Organization Works [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hollow Knight (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>An OC compendium disguised as a fic, Gen, I take the liberty of being a huge dick and plugging these OCs everywhere, Now With Pictures!, Queerplatonic Relationships, also technically a roleplay, and i want to get to know everyones, and if even one person uses one of these ocs, as much as possible, because i think that hk ocs are epic, because if i dont who will, broken vessel is alive, greenpath vessel is alive, however, i know im bad at formatting, im begging people to use these lovely ocs i really want to see content with them, im terrible at multichapter fics so i cant use them myself, it will be worth it, masks can be repaired and were, no cost too great right, now with an update schedule, please, shut up, so submit your ocs anyways, this doesnt solidly belong to one au or another, we support trans vessels, yes this will include my own ocs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:33:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,136</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29618145</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/growingCataclysm/pseuds/glowingCalm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An attempt to create a census of a newly revived(?) kingdom. Well, at the very least, that's the official reason.</p><p>(Or, in which an overambitious lover of creation attempts to create a registry of the many creations of her fellow fans and herself, all with the stated goal of giving these creations a chance to thrive.)</p><p>Updates every Wednesday</p><p>Now with images of the OCs with descriptions provided!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>GC's General Organization Works [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2216883</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Hollow Knight Organizational Works</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Help Needed! I'm currently looking for someone to provide image descriptions and help with formatting! Please comment if you're interested!</p><p>I tried my best with the pictures of the OCs; please let me know if anything needs to be fixed!</p><p>(I forgot to sign my images so please don't commit art theft-)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The citizens of the City of Tears gathered around the Watcher's Spire. Their King was going to make an announcement. Five regal figures appeared, but the shortest of them all was the one that carried with them a blinding, pale light. They raised their hands to sign and the crowd quieted, the booming voice of their sister translating for those whose couldn't see.</p><p>"Citizens and Travellers of Hallownest alike! We come to you with a proposal, the taking of a census! Our Kingdom has grown much of late, and no longer will simple estimates meet your needs." Hornet paused, allowing retainers to enter the crowd below. "Additionally, we wish to use the taking of this census as an opportunity to get to better know our citizens. A Monarch has no worth to subjects which they do not know."</p><p>Ghost spread out the Monarch Wings, signing with grand, sweeping gestures. Their experience with the Troupe had left them with a love of grand dramatics, and speeches were a rare opportunity to perform.</p><p>"The Retainers below are passing out the form to fill out. All that is required is your name, age, gender, species, place of location, and similar info for any others who live with you. If your residence lies outside of the City and has no address, please provide a brief description of it. If you lack a residence, please indicate so, and we will get to work providing you with a residence of your own. If you are nomadic, please indicate so, and a place where you can be reached by mail. If you are a traveller, indicate the inn where you are staying."</p><p>Another deep breath in, hiding the exasperation Hornet felt for her little sibling. To know every citizen in the Kingdom? It was a noble ambition, but utterly impossible. But as she had learned, nothing could stop the Little Ghost.</p><p>"If you wish to provide more information for us to know you by, there are spaces for such below. We appreciate your cooperation, and ourself, our siblings, and the retainers will be there shortly to answer any questions you may have." And thus began the passing of the papers!</p><p>(You may, of course, interact in character. Either way, please provide the required information, as well as how permission works with using your OC in stories. Please do note that if you provide images, I will not see them. A copy/paste form will be provided below, but you don't need to follow it.‹/p›</p><p>Name:</p><p>Age (General and nonspecific. e.g: hatchling):</p><p>Gender:</p><p>Species:</p><p>Place of Residence:</p><p>Description and Any Other Information:</p><p>-----</p><p>Void Being(?) Count: 1</p><p>Sibling Count: 29</p><p>Beetle Count: 1</p><p>Moth Count: 1</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Lifeblood Disciple Freda</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>By growingCataclysm, full use permissions. However, I would appreciate seeing the stories where she is used.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Name: Freda</p><p>Age: Old</p><p>Gender: F</p><p>Species: Vessel</p><p>Place of Residence: Joni's Repose, Howling Cliffs</p><p>Others Residing in Place of Residence: N/A</p><p>Description and Any Other Information: Face and horns symmetrical. Fully grown, with two circles forming butterfly-shaped protrusions at the cheeks. Horns go outwards from center and then curl in on themselves, forming a loose curl. Frequently cloaked in navy blue with a faded blue mothwing scarf. Wields a straight-pin.</p><p>Deeply loving of the late Blue Child Joni. Carries the title of Lifeblood Disciple. Shy and cold to strangers, but fond of dancing. Conducts research into Lifeblood and the higher being presiding over it, and will share her findings with anyone who will listen. Fond of the Teacher's Archives.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Tara</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I apologize for my shortness, I have written this note once before.</p>
<p>It brings me more joy than any could say to see this gaining such attention and support! I hope to create more organizational works like this in the near future, so the great creations of this community do not have to rot unnoticed!</p>
<p>In the meantime, I must ask if anyone would be willing to co-author this work. I am but one person posting from a game console, so as you can imagine, I need all the help I can get.</p>
<p>Regardless, thank you for supporting this effort, by reading and by submitting. Without further ado, here is Tara, by HopeStoryteller. Use permissions currently unknown.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Name: Tara</p>
<p>Age: ......good question! I know I was an adult before the Infection, but I am almost certain I was a fairly young adult. I'm afraid I can't provide specifics besides that.</p>
<p>Gender: Male</p>
<p>Species: Moth</p>
<p>Place of Residence: Teacher's Archives</p>
<p>Others Residing in Place of Residence: A lot of oomas and uomas. They are far more intelligent than most realize.</p>
<p>Description and Any Other Information: Um. Hello. I should admit I don't remember very much in the way of details, but I was at least smart enough to write myself letters concerning the important things before I left Hallownest. My name is Tara, I used to work for Monomon the Teacher as a researcher, and I... found the Infection's source. And fled without telling anyone. I should have, and I... there are few things I regret more, in truth. I would like to assist in rebuilding this kingdom in any way I can, as a way to make amends for not assisting to prevent its downfall.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Ember</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Here is Ember, by HopeStoryteller. Use permissions currently unknown.</p><p>If I'm honest, I'd quite like to add a bit of commentary from our Pale Siblings after each chapter. Alas, I have not the motivation for such endeavours..,</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Name: Ember</p><p>Age: I really don't know, sorry. :( I know I was born sometime during the Infection, if you can call it that.</p><p>Gender: No &lt;3</p><p>Species: ........I've been told I'm something called a vessel? I'm not entirely clear with what that means.</p><p>Place of Residence: Formerly, with the Grimm Troupe. Currently, I don't exactly have one.</p><p>Others Residing in Place of Residence: None, given that I don't really have a residence at the moment.</p><p>Description and Any Other Information: Hi! I... heard that I had family here, and while the Troupe is my family, I would like to get to know my birth family if they're anywhere in this kingdom still. I'll probably return to the Troupe before too long, but they won't miss me if I stay behind a little longer. Curiosity may have killed the gnat, but satisfaction brought them back, as the old saying goes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Healer Xyrien</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Here is Healer Xyrien, by Butterflydragon666. Current use permissions unknown.</p><p>Perhaps I'll create a seperate fic for higher beings?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Name: (Healer) Xyrien</p><p>Age: ??? (immensely old, the only older living being is the Shade Lord)</p><p>Gender: None (ve/vem)</p><p>Species: Void Being</p><p>Place of Residence: Abyss, but ventures up from time to time</p><p>Others Residing in Place of Residence: Whoever else lives in the Abyss?</p><p>Description and Any Other Information: The first life to be created. Ve is the eldest child of the Shade Lord, crafted vaguely in Their image. Xyrien looks like a large Shade (a little bigger than THK's) but with a defined, armless torso. Ver tendrils are prehensile, and two of them are longer with flattened paddles at the end. Xyrien's head has a pointed chin, and two horns. The one on the right side sits at the top of his head, arching up and to the left. The one on the left side sits at where his cheek would be, arching down and to the right. Together, the horns form a kind of whirlpool shape. Ve has eight glowing white eyes, shaped like ver parent's. The second pair are the biggest, with the third and fourth pairs being smaller. The first pair are thin and curved, resembling eyebrows. Xyrien, along with the rest of ver void-siblings (bar one), were changed into the first Higher Beings and stripped of their memories of Void once the Shade Lord went to sleep. Xyrien became the Deity of Sleep, eventually ceasing to exist as ver being split into the Radiance and Nightmare Heart. However, now that the Shade Lord has returned and the Radiance consumed, the former was able to recreate vem from the remains of the Radiance. Ve does feel oddly incomplete, but has made peace with the feeling. Perhaps one day ve will be whole once more.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Grimmseeker Bojac</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Here is Bojac, by Jacob. Full use permission.</p><p>Does the Shade Lord count as a sibling...?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Name: Bojac</p><p>Age: 222</p><p>Gender: M</p><p>Species: Vessel</p><p>Place of Residence: Dirtmouth, Hollownest</p><p>Others Residing in Place of Residence: N/A</p><p>Description and Any Other Information: Has two large slightly curved horns with two smaller straight horns between them, two horns jut from the sides of mask curving slightly down, just slightly shorter than Hornet. Wears a black feather like cloak over a dark red long coat and black pants, has a crimson bandana tied around his neck over his cloak, wields a scythe with a backup curved short sword.</p><p>A major fan of the grimm troupe. Caries the title of Grimmseeker. Outgoing and friendly to anyone can often be found near stag stations playing his bass or violin. Dreams of joining the Grimm Troupe and playing along side Brumm, often humming the same tune Brumm plays. Practices soul magic to make fire when not playing his instruments.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Sera</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>i realized that part of the form was useless, so i deleted it.</p><p>i love how half the fandom decided that monomon was a biologist.</p><p>anyways, here, have a half-self insert inspired by my "my comfort character is dead" angst and my entrapta kin (who was a biologist, not a roboticist)</p><p>as always with me, use is 100% okay with credit. id love to see anything my ocs are used in! without any further ado, here is</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Name: Sera</p><p>Age: Uncertain, I was about 27 before the stasis began.</p><p>Gender: Is "undecided" an option?</p><p>Species: Just a regular ol' beetle!</p><p>Place of Residence: The Teacher's Archives, in Fog Canyon!</p><p>Description and Any Other Information: Hello, my monarch! My name is Sera, and I am (was?) a student of Monomon the Teacher, along with my platonic partner, Quirrel, and all of our former scholars! Specifically, I am (was?????) assigned to the research team overseeing the care, production, and study of the Ooma and other Ouamkin! I must admit that it is a bit concerning that the Madam's mask has been returned and not Quirrel himself, but I'm certain that wherever he is, he is more than capable of handling himself. Ah, but I'm certain that the Monarch of Hallownest has no concern with the personal worries of an old bug like me.</p><p>Regardless, my team's numbers (and those of the archive in general), have dwindled in the Madam's absence and during the stasis, but we are still deeply loyal. Should our beloved Ouamkin fail, we will protect Fog Canyon and the Archives with our lives, of this you can be sure. Should you come across my partner or anyone who wishes to dedicate themself to the pursuit of knowledge, be sure to send them our way! The Archive's doors will always be welcome for anyone who wants to learn, scholar or not!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Sera (Drabble)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>From now on, if you want to include a drabble in your post to help flesh out your character, they'll be included in the chapter itself. However, I'm paranoid as hell about editing already uploaded chapters on this hunk of junk, so this one stays in a separate chapter.</p><p>This piece is really sad which sucks because this character is meant to be genuinely cheerful and friendly and full of wonder and curiosity about the world around them and generally be a positive counterpart to Quirrel, not just as fucking sad as he is.</p><p>If anyone knows who they are here, their dynamic is meant to resemble that of Jade Harley and Jake English; two similarly cheerful and curious people who complement each other well and can easily work together to make more discoveries. In case you're wondering, under this comparison, Sera is Jade.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sera considered themself quite lucky to be able to multitask. They were currently analyzing the inner contents of some formerly-infected Ouma and recording the results, but their thoughts were somewhere else entirely.</p><p>Was Quirrel alright? He'd told them of his mission before he left, so they knew that the complete absence of the Madam's sleeping body meant he'd returned before. Had he chosen not to stay?</p><p>The second coming of the Infection drove most of the Archive's scholars away,themself included; Madam Monomon's efforts had been in vain, and Hallownest was failing. The Wastes gave them the opportunity to survive and discover new places. Even with the threat of whatever the Wastes would take from them (certainly not their minds, the travellers were proof of this), in Hallownest, they were certain to lose their lives.</p><p>So they packed their bags and left in search of new places. Sera, specifically, hoped to meet their partner again on the roads. They'd been so close, and they'd felt his absence to their core. Relieved as they were of their duty, maybe they could find him once more.</p><p>The Wastes had taken so many of their memories, and though they had always been a cheerful bug, they couldn't deny the tiredness weighing them down. Perhaps...? But no, their friend had always been so capable, no danger of the Wastes could have struck him down. Surely, seeing no sign of them, he'd returned to his adventures.</p><p>This time, Sera wouldn't seek him out. If- when he returned, they would be here. They'd protect the remnants of the Madam's legacy, they'd keep the doors open for any who wanted to learn, and they would wait.</p><p> </p><p>They refused to accept anything else.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Dex</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Here is Dex by Toast3285, full use permissions! Wyrm, I love me some siblings.</p><p>i am a huge fan of having soul-related things have just a slight bit of iridescence</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Name: Dex</p><p>Age: (Since the Vessels were created)</p><p>Gender: Male</p><p>Species: Vessel</p><p>Place of Residence: City of Tears but visits siblings often.</p><p>Description and Any Other Information:<br/>Served in Pharloom’s military for some time after escaping the Abyss. I returned here after I caught word that Hallownest’s order was restored and their plight was vanquished, and that a species of “Vessels” that matched my description lived there. I never really knew where I was from until then, so I put two and two together and headed straight to Hallownest. I finally met my siblings, and took a liking to them. I visit and spar with them often.<br/>—<br/>Dex is slightly taller than Hornet, and wears a light cuirass under their cloak. When he served in Pharloom, they fought a soul mage and burned their arms and almost blinded their right eye from magic overload. He is unable to channel soul through his arms due to the mageburn scarring his arms. He instead channels soul through his sword/nail, made of a special metal called Soulanum. So naturally he uses weapon-based spells. He can still use soul in other ways, but mostly support spells like focus and healing magic. Still cannot use arms to cast. His right eye is scarred as well, so he can bond with Hollow in that regard. His horns curve upwards like Hollow’s, but end in a solid point to make a crescent.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Hatchmates Neeka, Strina, and Amela</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yeah this one's just several self-inserts</p><p>I headcanon Greenpath Vessel's name as Brush because dad!Sheo good</p><p>Full use permissions, as always. (Please)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Name: Neeka</p><p>Age: Uncertain, but just as old as every other Vessel.</p><p>Gender: N/A</p><p>Species: Vessel</p><p>Place of Residence: The Abyss</p><p>Description and Any Other Information: I hope monarchy has treated you well, dear sibling. The name I have chosen for myself is Neeka, and I have been titled the Abyssal Defender. In terms of stature, I take the form of an adult shade with horns that curl outwards and a set of lower horns mimicking a stag's mandibles, also curved outwads. I live in the Abyss and stand guard over our siblings and the others who reside within it. Besides protecting them from physical dangers and teaching them how to defend themselves, I do my best to offer comfort to anyone who needs it, and I currently make weekly trips to the Archive to learn of psychology in order to better help us all overcome our traumas with the help of my hatchmates. Generally, I do my best to make sure that we can all have the happy childhoods and lives that we were robbed of before, and spend my spare time making art.</p><p>Though I am the one titled Abyssal Defender, I hold a great deal of respect for you, Monarch Ghost. You are the one who holds the Voidheart, and you are the one who called us forth to devour the Old Light, finally fulfilling the purpose we were created for. You will always have a home here if you wish it.</p><p> </p><p>Name: Strina</p><p>Age: As old as any of us can be!</p><p>Gender: Absolutely nothing!</p><p>Species: Vessel</p><p>Place of Residence: The Abyss</p><p>Description and Any Other Information: Greetings and salutations, sibling! The name I go by is Strina, and I've been generously given the title of Abyssal Artist by Hallownest's citizens! While in my shell, I am adult-sized and graced with two pairs of curled horns, similar to those of my hatchmate, Neeka, but doubled! I stay down in the Abyss and together with Brush I help to bring the joys of artistic expression to our siblings. Lacking in voice as we are, we find other ways to express ourselves, and there are ever so many! I take lessons from Brush's father, Sheo, your dear friend Grimm, and any other artists of any sort that I can find! Hoho, I could tell you many tales of the many mishaps and hijinks we've gotten up to! For example... (At this point, Strina has run out of paper)</p><p> </p><p>Name: Amela</p><p>Age: Why ask a question you already know the answer to?</p><p>Gender: None.</p><p>Species: Vessel.</p><p>Place of Residence: The Abyss.</p><p>Description and Any Other Information: Dearest Monarch, I have named myself Amela, and I carry the title of Abyssal Teacher. I provide education for our siblings, most of all teaching them how to write and use sign language. I've established a small school where the lighthouse used to be, and I teach lessons there with the occasional help of my hatchmates. You will recognize me as an adult-sized vessel, with curved horns like those of the Gendered Child, but with a small curled flourish at the outer base of each one. I am not as talkative as Neeka or Strina, but I hope to be able to serve you just as well all the same, sibling.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Vessel Dump</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>ive got a headspace full of siblings and nothing else so here you all are</p><p>still looking for help with image descriptions and formatting</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Weaver | She/her | Fond of Deepnest, Ze'mer, and silence | Good friends with Sharp, Cup, Lace, Pearl, and Silk</em>
</p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sho | He/him or she/her | Fond of dramatics | Cho's hatchmate | Good friends with Orchid</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Cho | They/them | Appears wise and introspectful, when in reality, they're just staring off into space | Sho's hatchmate | Good friends with Hive</em>
</p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sharp | They/them | Trying their best to keep the peace around here. Dreams of being a knight | Yeah's hatchmate | Good friends with Weaver, Lace and Mothwing</em>
</p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mothwing | They/them | Refuses to tell anyone why they wear that leaf on their head | Good friends with Sharp and Grace</em>
</p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Song | They/them | A clever sort who loves jokes and music | Silk and Cup's hatchmate | Good friends with Silk and Lace</em>
</p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p><em>Silk | They/them | A clever sort who loves</em> <em> jokes and weaving | Song and Cup's hatchmate | Good friends with Song, Lace, and Weaver</em></p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cup | Ve/ver | Introspective and wistful, always appreciates the little things | Silk and Song's hatchmate | Good friends with Weaver, Curly, and Grace</em>
</p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Curly | She/her | Shy and reclusive. Looks up to Lace | Lace's hatchmate | Good ftiends with Cup and Lace</em>
</p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lace | She/her | Named herself after her role model. Takes everything too seriously | Curly's hatchmate | Good friends with Silk, Song, Weaver, and Sharp</em>
</p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Orchid | Xhe/xher | The Rational One TM (mostly). Thinks mantids are cool | Deej's hatchmate | Good friends with Grace, Deej, Yeah, Tails, Gray and Sho</em>
</p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yeah | Ze/zer | Loves explosions. Run. | Sharp's hatchmate | Good friends with Deej, Orchid, and Gray</em>
</p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Deej | Ze/zer | Extremely, exhaustingly enthusiastic about everything | Orchid's hatchmate | Good friends with Yeah, Orchid, Tails, and Hive</em>
</p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p><em>Grace | She/her | A lonely and downt</em> <em>rodden soul who spends her time in her Mother's gardens | Moon and Pearl's hatchmate | Good friends with Orchid, Cup, Mothwing, Bzzz, and Autumn</em></p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pearl (Pea) | Xe/xem | Cynical, loyal to Moon alone | Moon and Grace's hatchmate | Good friends with Moon and Weaver</em>
</p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Moon | She/her | Prideful and arrogant, the so-called Princess of the Abyss | Pearl and Grace's hatchmate | Good friends with Pearl</em>
</p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bzzz | They/them | Cautious and protective | Hive's hatchmate | Good friends with Fog, Grace, and Sharp</em>
</p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hive | They/them | Inquisitive and naive | Bzzz's hatchmate | Good friends with Autumn and Moon</em>
</p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Fog | They/them | A dreary sort | Gray and Autumn's hatchmate | Good friends with Cup and Bzzz</em>
</p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Autumn | They/them | Loves to explore | Fog and Gray's Hatchmate | Good friends with Hive and Grace</em>
</p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Gray | They/them | Incredibly mischevious | Fog and Autumn's Hatchmate | Good friends with Orchid, Deej and Yeah</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tails | They/them | Huge dorknerd | Good friends with Deej, Yeah, and Orchid</em>
</p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>so many of these bitches named themselves after rhythm heavne</p><p>Attempts to figure out who are hatchnates and who are just rlly good friends</p><p>i think ive got all of these friendships sorted out, let me know who i missed</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>